Black Scythe Army
Overview Black Scythe Army was a clan formed from the merge of Skull Blade and the Judgement Empire during the Kardían Era. It is best known for merging with the Army of Armageddon to form Armageddon Empire. History Formation In October 2010, Black Scythe Army was formed from an agreement between Skull Blade leader Iced25 and Judgement Empire leader Jukewannabe to merge their clans.Polarlab's Clan Timeline v1.0 The combined resources of both of these clans made the clan larger and more capable. Black Scythe Army was more structured and organized than its predecessors. The clan formed many alliances and thrived throughout the year.Biography of Polarlab (p. 9) Black Scythe Army and its allies formed the first Axis Alliance of Powers. Army of Armageddon, Black Scythe Army, Red Eagle Army, Green Skull Assassins, Lightning Army, Akatsuki, Emblazia, CHAOS Inc, and Atomic Aftermath formed the new alliance. However, in November, the Axis voted to remove Akatsuki, Emblazia and CHAOS Inc. It is not known if BSA voted for their removal. NaNo Rebellion A smaller division within Black Scythe Army administered by Sharikahn called NaNo rebelled. NaNo's members cited mistreatment from the rest of BSA. BSA formed a peace agreement with NaNo and allowed them to operate freely. The newly formed NaNo Empire soon became a member state of the Axis. Return of the Siika Force The former leader of the Siika Force, Elmofast, approached Polarlab at some point to inform him that Elmofast's younger brother Makkinen had reformed the Siika Force and was plotting to defeat BSA. Polar and two fellow co-leaders, Deadpool010 and Jamesc_Mfc supposedly defeated the reborn Siika Force. Further Conflicts In December, relations with other clans began to diminish, leading to Black Scythe Army to declare war on Hardware34's Lemon All Stars. Black Scythe Army allegedly defeated LAC within four weeks. A clan called the Brotherhood also supposedly sent spies to investigate Polarlab and his division. Black Scythe Army soon declared war on the Brotherhood and allegedly defeated them.Biography of Polarlab (p. 10) Later that month, BSA and AOA declared war on the Akatsuki on grounds that they had violated alliance terms and had insulted Jukewannabe. Red Elemental Army declared war on BSA around the same time, but Polarlab and his forces from BSA supposedly defeated them. Akatsuki was also allegedly defeated by BSA around this time. Understanding that relations between various clans had become poor, Polarlab was tasked with diplomacy with Akatsuki and Emblazia. Polar and Akatsuki discussed war reparations, but it is not known what these reparations were. Polar's diplomacy with Emblazia was successful and thus improved relations between Emblazia and Black Scythe Army. Armageddon Empire Toward the end of the year, many of Black Scythe Army's members had gone inactive. Despite this, BSA forces supposedly defeated Red Element Army. BSA leader Jukewannabe and Army of Armageddon leader Birdman9012 began to form a strong friendly relationship and eventually agreed that they should merge BSA and AOA together to form one super-clan. Following the merge, BSA came to an end.Biography of Polarlab (p. 10-11) However, though the clan had transformed, some members of the former BSA decided to break off rather than following their comrades to Armageddon Empire. UnitedGunner91 and his followers that didn't continue to AE formed a BSA inspired clan called Black Requiem. Demographics Population Jukewannabe claimed that the clan had over 2000 members. Polarlab regarded this as just "for publicity" and claimed that the clan actually had 200 members in his autobiography. According to Polarlab's clan census, Black Scythe Army had 45-60 members, however only 38 total members are listed.Polarlab's Clan Census Language It is believed that the majority of BSA spoke English. Government The government structure of Black Scythe Army is not known, however it is known that Jukewannabe was the leader, and there were several co-leaders. There were also several 'sentries' with an unknown role in the clan. These sentries were, * Sharikhan * Helmethed * Jamesc_mfc * Local-Survivor Foreign Relations and Military Black Scythe Army allegedly had alliances with the following clans, * Akatsuki * Army of Armageddon * Red Eagle Army * Lightning Army * Emblazia * CHAOS Inc. Black Scythe Army was a strong armed power who resorted to war on various occasions with clans like the Siika Force, Lemon All Stars, the Brotherhood and Red Element Army. Their form of combat is unknown. Culture and Style Black Scythe Army's level of quality was higher than its predecessors. There were uniforms and logos for each rank. Infrastructure Black Scythe Army required different uniforms for different ranks, which also had their own respective logos. It is not known how BSA communicated with its members, if at all. References Category:Clans Category:2010